Experiment: 128745
by Selene08
Summary: From the perspective of a soldier that Dok has experimented on. His brooding thoughts of what he has become, what he has done, and whether or not he can remember one simple little thing...Please read and review! Thanks!


_Hello everyone! Welcome to DreamSpace! For those of you who don't know what that is, its my own personal creative outlet that I created a year ago. But anyways! I hope you like this new oneshot. I decided to experiment a bit so I hope you like it. This is the thoughts of a soldier who was experimented on by Dok and his thoughts about his life afterwards. I hope you all like it! Enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks! _

_-Liz _

_Meter: 9/100

* * *

_

**Experiment: 128745****_

* * *

_**

_So cold…so very…very cold…_

His hands, they were on me again. Poking and prodding at me. A gentle caress of pure sadistic evil now and again. I wonder why I was even here. Why had I signed up for this? Why did I let this…_monster_ touch me with his cold dirty hands? And then there were his eyes…cold, steely eyes of pure and utter evil.

_So sharp…so very…very sharp._

I hated needles, ever since I was little. But I watched as they were injected into me everyday. I had no idea what was being put forth into my body. But I knew in my heart it could not be anything good. Shots of poison and "vitamins" and other goodies he had in store for me. I hated them all; I hated every single one of them with a passion.

_The headaches…_

I woke up in the middle of the night in my cell to the head splitting ache that made my disfigured head swell. The pain…it was so unbearable. The need and want for something I knew was so disgusting the even think about. I wanted it…I wanted it more and more each and everyday. To smell its tantalizing aroma…that sweet forbidden crimson nectar.

_The side affects…_

I saw myself in a mirror once…I still have nightmares to this day. The skin from my face and my body had long since become a rotted mess of flesh. Blackened and bruises and bleeding freely. Scabs all over the place with a contorted face. Lips eaten away from the teeth and my teeth had grown larger. Jagged and sharp like a mouthful of razors. _Is that really me…? _I thought as I touched the mirror.

_Labels..._

I twisted the flap of paper around in my hand for a small second before the doctor made me put it back on. But still I fidgeted with it, looking at the black ink that stained it so. Feelings of being so utterly appalled at what I had become as I read it: _Experiment 128745_. That was what I was...a number...nothing more...and nothing less.

_The training…_

Oh my God…there they were…so fragile, so young, and so afraid. The scent coming from their skin made my mouths water. I whimpered to be released from my bounds and to lunge at their unsuspecting throats. I just had to have their flesh…their blood…all of it. I wanted it, I had to have it! Licking my covered lips in anticipation…I quivered in lust as I spotted a young woman.

The Major sat smirking behind a plate of sausages with his guards at his side as he merely snapped his fingers. It was the signal for our release.

I lunged.

_The first time…_

Her screams filled the room as I ravaged her. Grabbing her breasts rudely and ripping away her dress. The fear radiating off her made my knees quiver in lust. Yes! Yes! Yes! She was mine…all mine. I knew I was not the only one enjoying the ravishing of the men and women in the dank room. Blood and sex was in the air as I inhaled deeply of its rich and intoxicating aroma. My shark-like teeth found her throat, her breasts, her arm…as I took from her the very essence of her life. The feelings of power were so incredibly great...it was amazing.

_The war…_

I stood there along with all the hundreds upon hundreds of men dressed in the same swat uniform with my hand raised high above my head in a salute to the Major. We marched through that desolate city with only one goal in our minds: _destroy everything. _In a rain of blood poured down upon us with a vengeance as the metallic liquid found a way to our parched throats. A beautiful of concerto of war was sung that night as each note of a bullet, each key of fang, and each shriek of horror laced through the air with an unmatched elegance. And there he was, the Major, conducting it all. The blood tasted sweet in my mouth…so…so...completely and utterly…sweet.

_My name…what…what is my name…?_

Oh my God…I couldn't remember. The troops around me were nothing but mindless monsters; soulless bastards with no purpose. But I supposed I believed, at least a little, that I had one. But what was I doing here? Deformed and soulless and lost…I could not even remember my own name. What was it?! I know it…! It's…it's…I can't…I just…I just can't remember. My name…? My name…? What is my name…? What was my name?!

_This room…it's just like…like that room before…_

I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know who I was. Why I was there or if I was even still alive. I had no idea what I had become but as I watched his tall and looming figure draw closer to me. Swathed in red from head to toe I felt the first licks of fear caress my long lost heart.

Looking around me I saw the bodies of countless men and women littered around me. Fellow soldiers hung in tatters all around me. Their blood running from their bodies to join this true monster before me. The room was filthy and barren…just like that same room I had trained in not months before.

_Those eyes…so cold…so utterly terrifying…yet so sad…_

I stared up into his blood red eyes that loomed out from the darkness spiraling all around him. Filled with such bitter loathing that I knew to be not just for me but for himself as well. Was this monster before perhaps regretting his actions for his choice of becoming what he was now? Filled with such cold emotion that was bordering a nervous breakdown and insanity. For the brief moment he looked at me I saw a flicker of sadness hidden within those ruby iris.

_He lunged…_

Pain…pain as I had never known before tore through me. I must have screamed but I heard nothing but the sound of a thick slurping of vital fluid coming from my own neck as he tore through me. Holding my body close I could have sworn I felt a small caress of his hands as the life left me. Inch by inch…I flashed back on my life. Drawing a blank as I screamed and withered in agony I struggled to remember before I died the one thing that had mattered to me before this all started. Before _he _came along.

_My name…what was my name…?'_

_"Aldarick Baum."_ I heard a soft voice speak in my mind.

_The light began to fade from my eyes and the darkness took me…_


End file.
